Pooh's Final Adventure/script
Script (Cut to a man, named John Taxes, who's trapped in a metal tube.) Escargoon: Is everything ready? King Dedede: I WANT THIS GUY MUTATED, FAST! ???: YES. ???: LET'S see if the Adventure Team can STAND a CHANCE... (Both laugh evilly) (??? steps out of the shadows) John Taxes: YOU know how I get around evil... (Escargoon unleashes a Shadow Beast) John Taxes: No.... Must. Fight...Transformation.... (John Taxes' eyes glow green, while his skin turns green, and his clothes rip to shreds.) Escargoon; IT'S workin'! John Taxes: OH NO, PLEASE STOP IT, BEFORE.... Escargoon: LET the evil consume ya! John Taxes: NO! Escargoon: Oh, you'll LIKE IT indeed. John Taxes: IT'S HAPPENING.... (Escargoon grins wickedly) John Taxes (Warped): ENDER IS COMING! (Lightning and thunder strike, until John Taxes transforms into Ender.) Escargoon: Here they come! (Ender brakes out of tube) (You LADS WON'T stand a chance!) (Guys, YOU know what to DO!) (Grab the Z-Crystal?) (EXACTLY!) (WHAM!) YugI: GAME OVER, ENDER! Rabbit: HAND OVER THE Z-CRYSTAL! Mr. Blik: Hand it over. Frankie: Guys... All: THE Z-CRYSTAL!!! Paige: Someone's gotta get it. Kirby: POYO! (Kirby runs to the stone, putting it into his Z-Ring.) Rocky: You'll NEVER win, Ender.. Ender: WELL, I.... (Reverts) John Taxes: You JUST reverted me.. Rocky: YOU were Ender? John Taxes: Well, I.... (John Taxes begins to burn up.) Rocky: MR. TAXES! John Taxes (Slurred): It's okay, we ALL have to die... (Melts away) Bullwinkle: We did it! Rocky: Hold up Bullwinkle, Pooh and HIS Adventure Team have been on Adventures for TEN years! Pooh: That's right... Rocky: We've all gotta HAVE one MORE adventure. Bullwinkle: IS there NO story that goes ON and ON forever? Rocky: Look, (Borrows Frankie's smartphone) Rocky: The internet SAYS these adventures have ran THEIR course! Piglet: R-Rocky's right... Tigger: Ho-Ho-ho! LET'S END WITH AN BANG! Mr. Blik: TO THE--- Rocky: Rabbit sold the jet! Bullwinkle: SO WE have to walk on foot! (Later) Pooh: It WILL be nice to get back home, and have a smackeral of Hunny.. Rocky: Me and Bullwinkle can't WAIT to return to Frostbite Falls.... Paige: Me and Frankie cannot wait to get back to making videos again.. Bullwinkle: We are we goin? Rabbit: We're going back to the Chosen Peak, where we'll turn in our gear! (Zordon appears on Pooh's communicator.) Zordon: Pooh Bear, for 10 years, you've been protecting the Earth from menaces BIG and SMALL. However, all stories must come to a end, for you and your friends to say goodbye, to the Adventure Team you formed. Once all of you return your gear to the Chosen Peak rock, the Adventure Team will go their separate ways... (Pooh has a flashback) Pooh: CHRISTOPHER ROBIN! NOOOOOOO! (Pooh screams) Paige: Pooh, what's WRONG? Pooh: I just remembered that Christopher Robin, he left the wood forever! Rocky: Take 3 deep breaths Pooh, EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY. Rabbit: It was a sad day, when Christopher Robin left us behind... Tigger: Now the wood is quiet, and we don't have anything to look forward to... Rocky: Don't WORRY guys, everyone on this team will come and visit the Hundred Acre Wood! Frankie: Wait, were we there, when Christopher Robin left for boarding school? Rocky: WE were... (Flashback starts) Pooh: Why DO you have to have TO GO? Christopher Robin: Listen Pooh, I'm NOT 6 years old anymore... Christopher Robin: THIS day had to come... Christopher Robin: If I could, I'd stay, BUT I cannot... (Car horn blows) Mrs. Robin: COME on honey, we have to go! Christopher Robin: I... HAVE to go. (Pooh screams, trying to follow Christopher Robin, while being held back by Rabbit and Owl) Pooh: CHRISTOPHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Pooh looks in horror, as Christopher Robin's door, the gateway between his normal life, and the wood closes for good.) (Flashback ends) Rocky: I could NOT blame Pooh! Bullwinkle: Why's that? Rocky: They were friends for life! (Later, they reach the path to the rock.) Rocky: It's almost time to say goodbye, just for now... Frankie: I think we're here.... Owl: I guess this is it.... Pooh: Do promise, that you'll see us again in the wood.. (The Adventure Team nods in approval) (One by one, the team puts their gear, as well as the Adventure Jet medal into the rock.) (The team briefly turn into light, before returning back to normal.) Rocky: We had fun, and WE hope we can do it again! (The team waves bye to Pooh and his friends, who wave back.) (A few days later, the team were taking down the HQ, when a knock came on the door. Pooh: Who is iitttt? (Pooh opens the door, as he smiles with glee, because his friends returned to see him again.) Rocky: Can me and Bullwinkle move in? Pooh: sure! (Later, Paige and Frankie decide to see what lies in Christopher Robin's house, before they open the door, only to discover Alola.) THE END, FOR NOW... ! Category:Transcripts